


Honey Kitten

by jesscandigelvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Catboy Castiel, Catboys & Catgirls, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kittenplay, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, kitten!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesscandigelvis/pseuds/jesscandigelvis
Summary: Needy Catboy Cas and Wincest.Life is good





	

 

 

 

“Are you sure, Dean? They're supposed to be really high maintenance”

 

“Yeah I know, but God damn it they're so frigging cute!”

 

Sam laughs at him and Dean swipes his foot across the empty bed space between them to connect his toes with Sammy's ankle, which makes Sam laugh even more.

 

Sam fakes a sigh of defeat “Okay, okay! But were kitting up first! What do they eat?”

 

Dean punches the air in triumph, he kisses his brother quick on the lips, kicks the covers off them both and leaps out of bed, streaking across the room naked, grabbing a clean towel on the way.

Sam laughs again as he watches Dean's wiggling ass disappear down the corridor and into the bathroom. With a shrug and a stretch, the taller Winchester follows to join as the water starts running.

 

 

With that Sam later finds himself stood smelling of Dean's green apple shampoo in a crowded pet store holding two arms full of collars, toys, food bowls, blankets, some weird sparkly doo-dad and Christ knows what else as Dean is still excitedly adding to the precarious mountain of goodies for their new companion.

 

“You're picking a lot of blue....guess that means we're getting a boy?” Sam smirks, nimbly catching a falling squeaky mouse with one finger and flicking it back up on top of the pile.

 

“Well yeah” Dean answers like it was the stupidest question in the world. Which, of course, it was. Sam grins

 

Dean picks up two ownership guides that (Sam thanks God) he chooses to carry himself as he ushers his little brother to the check outs. The cashiers smile is wider than Sam deems entirely necessary but both brothers return it regardless. She packs up their purchases as she makes friendly small talk “Have you chosen one yet?” she asks sweetly, nodding down at the blatant stater kit on the conveyor belt.

 

Dean shakes his head “Not yet, were heading to the pound tomorrow”

 

“You know you're getting a boy then?”

 

“Most definitely”

 

Sam hands over his credit card and she smiles again “Well you two seem like a really sweet couple. Don't look so nervous you're gonna do great”

 

Dean leans into Sam and they look at the cashier gratefully. It's lucky that no one realises they're brothers.... no ones ever guessed their anything more than boyfriends...Sam assumes its the height difference that throws people off. “Thanks, we hope so”

She hands the card back to Sam who pockets it quickly and helps Dean to the car with the bags.

 

“Were gonna be Daddies” Dean says softly as the trunk slams shut.

 

Sam slips his hand around Dean's waist and kisses him chastely, not wanting to gross out the families also currently frequenting the car park. “Yeah we are, doll. One more day”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's overly sweet with Dean in bed that night. Slipping between his thighs and licking him open for what feels like hours as Dean buries his fists into their downy cream sheets and comes all over his own stomach before Sam's got more that a tongue in him. Curling together around midnight, sweaty and spent. Sam falls asleep to the sound of Deans gentle, even breathing.

 

When Sam wakes Dean is already gone, clattering plates give away his whereabouts. Sam crosses the threshold into the kitchen with a yawn to see that Dean is showered, dressed and emptying the dishwasher.

 

“Dude it's 7:30....since when have you _ever_ been up at 7:30?”

 

Dean hops up onto the counter to put cups away on the highest shelf. “Wanted to get everything ready for today” he beams “Coffee's ready by the way”

 

“Don't remember the last time you made the coffee either....I didn’t even know you _could_ make coffee” Sam jokes, accepting the a clean mug from Dean and filling it. The kitchen is spotless. Sam can almost see the cartoon gleaming stars blinking off the edge of the polished cabinets. “Place looks great, babe, really”

 

Dean beams at him as he hops back off the counter, bare feet making a soft slap on the tiled floor. “Our appointments at 10 so we're gonna have to set off pretty sharpish...traffics gonna be a bitch in the city ”

 

Sam nods his agreement and watches as an excited Dean flits around the kitchen. Tweaking the position of salt pots and vases fractionally like he's preparing for an inspection. Dean's been talking about this for years, before he and Sam even started sleeping together. Every time they were in the city they **HAD** to visit the pound, Dean staring up at Sam with huge eyes. But until now they just never had the time, it was never a practical choice until now. Dean works from home now and Sam's no longer working 80 hour weeks at the firm but is bringing in a more than reasonable wage. The house is paid off, and half empty and they're ready now. Dean needs one and Sam wants one. They're happy and it's time. Sam takes a large swig of his cooling coffee and pulls one of the ownership books across the table to look at. Nearly every page is already folded down at the corner.

 

“I've marked the bits you _need_ to read” Dean calls as he disappears into the hallway.

 

Sam snorts and opts for reading the back of the dust cover

 

_**Your Catboy & You ** _

_**Vol:1** _

 

_America's Best Selling starter guide to Catboy care. From sex-tips to food, from training to heats, everything you need to know is right inside these pages. A must read for all potential Mummy's and Daddies before you adopt your new not-so-furry feline. Including a full history of Catboys/girls and how we came to love them so._

 

There were a handful of critics reviews underneath commending the writer. Sam puts the book back down on the table and drains his mug. Dean had read it and that will be enough he thinks. Deans yell of the time from the second floor has Sam up and rinsing out his mug before heading to shower.

 

It's a 45 minute drive to the city with no traffic so today it takes just under 2 hours. Dean shouting at cars in front of them.... blaming vehicle after vehicle for making them late. “It's a fucking 60 zone asshole! Speed up!”

 

“Your gonna have to watch your language from now on you know” Sam chides from the passenger seat

 

“Fuck off” is the answer he gets bitten at him as Dean pounds the horn before swerving carelessly into a small parking lot to the side of the Cat-Pound. Sam looks up at the sign

 

“Tallulahs” he reads sarcastically “Fucking Tallulahs? Doesn’t get much gayer than this”

 

“You are gay” Dean says dryly switching off the Impalas engine “And its the name of the owner dumbass”

 

“Still pretty gay” Sam mutters unbuckling and stepping out to take a much needed leg stretch.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and follows Sam inside.

 

Tallulah is a very pleasant and florally dressed fifty-something woman with round glasses on a long neck chain. She greets them by name brightly “Right on time! Lets get right to it... you're looking for a boy is that right?” she ask, reading through their application.

 

“That's right” Dean says nervously

 

“That's good. Most are after girls at the moment...not as fussy as the boys, but the boys have a higher sex drive. I have to recommend if you don’t have a nanny that one of you will need to stay home most of the time”

 

Sam nods “Dean works from home so that wont be a problem...we have all the time in the world”

 

She smiles fondly at them both and rubs her hands together “Good to hear...lets get right to it...follow me”

 

Dean takes Sam's hand nervously as they follow Tallulah through tinted screen doors into the back room.

 

“We have four boys that are ready to leave... all very beautiful” she points one long manicured finger to the left side of the room “Go ahead”

 

Sam leads as they head to something resembling a free range pen. And there they were. Naked as Catboys usually were... fluffy ears, hand-paws and tails, and slitted feline eyes but other wise looking completely human. Tallulah was right, they were all beautiful. A red haired one was sleeping closest to the gate, paws over his little ears and back legs twitching slightly. Dean made a little noise of cuteness. Two larger blonde twins were playing with each other making squealing noises in the centre, pinning each other down and biting at the others tail upon victory. But Sam didn’t need Dean to tug his sleeve in conformation when they both laid eyes on the fourth. Licking his paws in the corner was _their_ kitten. Pale and dark furred, with huge blue eyes. The kit looked at them a mewed happily with a toothy smile.

 

“I know” Sam whispers to Dean before beckoning Tallulah to the gate and pointing out the blue-eyed kitten.

 

She unhooks the latch and returns with the shy looking kit. “Say hello”

 

“Hello” the boy smiles sweetly and Deans nails are digging into the back of Sam's hand.

 

Both men get to their knees slowly so they can look up at at the boy “I'm Dean and this is Sammy. Do you have a name?”

 

He nods “Ca-Castiel” he shifts nervously on his feet. “You home?” he asks

 

Dean reaches out a hand that Castiel trustingly takes “You want to come home with us?”

 

Castiel nods again with a smile “You home” he confirms as though this settles it. It does

 

“Castiel do you want to say goodbye to your brothers and we will be back for you in a few minutes.” Tallulah says “You just have a couple of papers to sign”

 

She latches the gate with Castiel still inside and the brothers follow her back to the reception area.

 

Three documents and eighteen signatures later they are walking back to the car....Dean with an armful of Castiel who has his back paws locked around Deans waist, looking over his shoulder and waving goodbye to the pound.

 

Castiel refuses to be buckled into the back seat by Sam and instead clambers into Deans lap.

 

“Guess I'm driving” Sam chuckles and Dean throws him the keys. He slides with Castiel into the passenger seat and passes the seatbelt around both of them.

 

Sam chatters away happily to Castiel for the whole trip about the house and all the things they had bought for him. The kit swings his legs happily, tail twitching against Dean's chest.

 

“Home?” Castiel asks when they pull into the driveway

 

“Home” they answer together

 

“Home big”

 

Sam laughs and Dean unbuckles them so Castiel can run across the yard to the front door where he bounces impatiently on the door step until Sam unlocks it.

 

“You wanna go with Sam to see your room?”

 

Castiel nods “Daddy-Sam.....no....Daddy-Dean?” he looks confused, glancing between them both with one ear plastered to his wild black hair, the other pointing straight up. “Which Daddy?”

 

Sam laughs fondly but Dean answers “We're both Daddy if you want us to be”

 

Castiel claps his paws together, flashing his pointy white teeth again “Yes please!” both ears are up now “Room for me?”

 

“Come on kit, I'll show you” Sam scoops Castiel up into his arms and carries him up the stairs as Dean closes the front door.

 

Castiel stares in wonder at the huge room waiting for him. Large soft bed that is immediately jumped on, fluffy rug and a HUGE toy boy that Castiel has emptied all over the floor before Dean makes it into the room. Dean wraps his arms around Sam from behind and buries his face between his shoulder blades with a happy sigh.

 

Later that night they have already learned that Castiel likes to be called 'Cas', they know now that he will not eat from food bowls on the floor but from plates at the table without need for a knife or fork. They know he does not like orange juice but milk is key, and that when Cas stamps his feet he wants his ears scratching. The kitten fusses around with toys on the floor while Sam and Dean watch TV....that is until they start kissing.

 

“What do?”

 

Dean and Sam pull apart to look down at the kit who's ears are flat. Castiel jumps up onto the couch with a curious look at them both. “That love?”

 

Dean smiles and opens his arms to pull the kitten between them “Yes baby, we love each other. We were kissing”

 

Cas nuzzles his head between their chests and lets them pet him “Okay” he says happily “That good, Daddy. Like that ”

 

At 10pm they carry a sleepy kit to bed. Castiel curls up in the middle, looking even tinier surrounded by thick sheets and numerous chunky pillows.

 

“Goodnight beautiful, kitten” Dean breaths as he kisses Cas' left ear.

 

They don t even make it to the door before Cas speaks “Where go?”

 

Sam turns around “We're going to bed too” he whispers.

 

“But bed here” Cas states simply

 

“This is your bed baby. Me and Daddy sleep across the hall”

 

“No” Castiel answers defiantly with large eyes glittering in the lamplight “They said bed same as Daddy”

 

“They did, huh?” Sam asks with a smirk and Dean hits him for the suggestiveness in his voice

 

Everyone knows what Catboys are for but neither of them were expecting to even be sharing a bed with theirs on the first night.

 

“Do you wanna come see our bed, Cas?”

 

The kitten nods and throws the blankets off to pad across the room to the door, taking Deans hand

 

They lead Cas across the dim corridor into their bedroom and he almost gasps at the even bigger bed.

 

Dean and Sam strip down habitually to their underwear and climb into the bed on either side of an already comfortably situated Castiel.

Sam leaves his bedside lamp on to keep a glow in the room as Cas starts to purr himself to sleep between them.

 

Dean shrugs at Sam who lets out a disappointed little sigh but smiles anyway as they fall asleep with the kittens impossible warmth between them.

 

 

The bedside clock is blinking 04:06 brightly when Dean opens one eye.

 

“Love Daddy”

 

“Huh? What?” There is a little weight on Deans chest, he opens both eyes to see Castiel there. “Hey sweetie, you okay? You hungry?”

 

Castiel shakes his head “Love Daddy” He pads further up so he's almost nose to nose with his Daddy

 

“Oh! You want a kiss?”

 

Castiel nods this time, Sam starts to stir next to them... rolling over and squinting.

 

“Everythnn okayyyy?” he groans

 

“Yes” Castiel answers happily

 

“Castiel wants to kiss like we did” Dean whispers

 

“Ohhhh....” Sam grins and sits up a little

 

“Love Daddy” Castiel repeats and Dean nods and his kit leans in. The first touch of lips makes all three of them sigh. Castiel is a sweet little thing, he tastes even sweeter. He's somehow shy and eager at the same time. Clearly his first kiss and Dean is so glad its with him. But he's Sam's kit too.

 

Dean reluctantly tugs his mouth away from Cas. “Isn’t there someone else you wanna love, kitten?” Castiel gasps apologetically and dives across the bed on top of Sam and repeats the motion he'd used on Dean.

 

“I love okay, Daddy?”

 

“Yeah baby. Its really good” Sam pants, moving his hands up Castiel's sweat damp flanks.

 

“You've gotta use your tongue a little, kit” Dean coaches quietly, pressing himself against his brother side to nibble his neck. Judging by Sam's moans Castiel has obeyed and he's obeyed well. Cas makes a languid switch to repeat on Dean, Castiel tastes of sugar and Sam. He's perfect.

 

Castiel is the right age to be hitting sexual maturity. They're only allowed to be legally purchased when they come of age due to a Catboy's main purpose being for sexual gratification. Sam tests the theory by slowly slipping one finger down the crack of the kittens ass. There it is. A kittens tell tale honey-like slick leaking from Cas' cute virgin hole. Castiel nods wordlessly into the kiss and pushes back against Sam in acceptance of the hand between his legs.

 

 

“Wow baby”

 

“I wet, Daddy?” the kit asks excitedly, pulling off Deans lips with a sloppy noise

 

“Oh sweetie you have no idea”

 

Dean reaches round to feel for himself, fingers guided by Sam's own to Castiel centre. He's dripping, thighs soaked with what must be his first perfectly timed heat.

 

“Tummy hurts”

 

Dean had read about kittens hurting during heats. Its the need to be filled by their owners, instinct to breed. “We can make your tummy better, don't worry”

 

“Not worry” Castiel moans as both brothers gently snake a fingertip each into that hot hot heat.

“Daddy's love”

 

“Wanna look at you, kitten” and Cas whines as Dean lifts him up, but he positions himself on all fours in the middle of the bed. Tail swishing high as he spreads his legs so his Daddies can see all of him. Good kits have to present themselves to be chosen for mating. “I a good kit?”

 

“Yes you are” Sam confirms “Very very good. You want us to breed you up Kitten? Fill you?”

 

Cas fists the sheets and nods wildly into them.

 

Dean eagerly presses two fingers at Cas's glistening hole and rubs them in a circular motion, making the kitten gasp and writhe against the mattress in desperation. Kits in heat weren’t made for teasing, everyone knows that, but Castiel is trying _so_ hard to be good. No one wants a bratty kit.

 

“Be nice, Dean” Sam scolds. Dean smiles and pushes gently and they both watch as Cas opens accommodatingly for the fingers begging for entrance. They slide in tightly to the second knuckle before Dean can even pull in a full breath. Sam leans down to lap between Deans fingers greedily at the nectar Castiel leaks freely.

 

By the time Castiel is worked open (not that he actually needs to be prepped like humans do) Dean has slick running down to his elbow and Sam feeds him mouthful after mouthful through wet noisy kisses. Castiel has already emptied two loads of cum onto the sheets and is screaming to be filled properly. Already over stimulated and desperate.

 

They had decided long before they got a kitten that Sam would get to be first and Cas blindly agrees. They have every intention of breeding their kit so condoms aren’t even mentioned as Sam lines up behind the boy and Cas slams back against him with a lustful mewl.

 

“FUCK” Sam yelps, grabbing Cas' slim hips and just holding on as their kitten pushes back and forth, crying with the relief of finally being full. Sam can already feel Cas' little hole trying to milk him for everything he’s worth and at this point the youngest Winchester would deny the boy nothing.

 

“Get ready, honey” Two more slams and Castiel shreds a pillow with his claws as Sam empties inside him

 

“Good boy, such a good little boy” Sam glistens with sweat and Cas slick. Slipping gently out of Cas used hole and collapsing back onto the bed but Dean doesn’t miss a trick. Diving down to lick at Sam's spent cock as it softens. Revelling in the combined taste of Sam's come and Cas sweetness. Sam needy whimpers change to broken choking sobs when Castiel's curious tongue joins in, playing between Dean lips up to the the sensitive head of Sam's dick.

 

“You Daddy now” Castiel says with more seductiveness than someone so innocent looking should be able to muster.

 

“You already want more?”

 

Castiel nods and lays back on the now soaked mattress and lifts his legs up in the air, smiling coyly at his Daddy.

 

Dean doesn’t need any more encouragement to tug down his briefs and fuck up into Cas hot, wet asshole. Sliding through his brothers cum to pound against their kits sweetest spot. Cas comes all over his own stomach twice before he's screaming out for Dean as he did with Sam “Give me! Give me, Daddy!” Dean obeys, slamming as deep as he can into the sweet blissed out boy with a pathetic cry of release.

 

To exhausted to change the sheets they fall back against them... the brothers pulling the damp kit close between them and sharing kisses over his shoulder as he purrs contentedly

 

“That was fucking intense” Sam laughs

 

“You do know his heat last for another three days, right?” Dean smirks

 

“Well shit”

 

“No sleeps, Daddies.” Comes the small voice from between them “Give me”

 

 

 

_End_

_(Maybe)_

 


End file.
